1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of alert signals being provided to the pilot of an aircraft, where such signals are generated by a weather awareness and warning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Knowledge of real-time weather is an important safety concern to the pilot or flight crew of an aircraft. During an extended or cross-country flight, an aircraft could encounter weather conditions that affect a specific region but not all regions. There are many sources of weather data. Governmental agencies and many private organizations report and forecast the weather. Although a weather forecast may be considered a computer-generated best guess, it is important for pilots to use all available weather data from real time to forecasts before and during the flight to make decisions that maintain safety in the skies.
For an aircraft in flight, weather data may be transmitted through a datalink system that could originate from or be provided by a plurality of sources including, but not limited to, XM Satellite Radio, Inc., a provider of satellite weather data services. Data representative of weather conditions may be continuously broadcast via a satellite datalink system. Weather data that may be broadcast could include data contained in a variety of weather products such as, but not limited to, Significant Meteorological Information (“SIGMET”), Airmen's Meteorological Information (“AIRMET”), Aviation Routine Weather Report (“METAR”), Next-Generation Radar (“NEXRAD”), surface analysis weather maps, surface pressure, surface wind speed and direction, winds aloft, wind shear detection, echo tops, and freezing levels.
Weather products contain meteorological data which could convey aviation hazards which, in turn, could affect the safe operations of an aircraft in flight. SIGMETs are weather products that could provide notice to aircrews or a user of an aircraft of potentially hazardous en route phenomena such as, but not limited to, thunderstorms and hail, turbulence, icing, sand and dust storms, tropical cyclones, and volcanic ash. In the United States, there are two types of SIGMETs: non-convective and convective. AIRMETs are weather products that could provide a concise description of the occurrence or expected occurrence in time and space of specified en route weather phenomena. Although intensities may be lower than those of SIGMETS, the weather phenomena could still affect the safety of aircraft operations such as, but not limited to, icing, turbulence, strong surface winds and low-level wind shear, instrument meteorological conditions requiring pilots to fly primarily on instruments (e.g., low ceiling or visibility), and mountain obscuration. METARs are weather products based upon surface observations at a location that could provide information such as, but not limited to, wind visibility, runway visual range, present weather phenomena, sky conditions, temperature, dew point, and altimeter setting. NEXRADs are weather products based upon Doppler weather radar that could provide information such as, but not limited to, precipitation and atmospheric movement or wind.
Real-time weather information could be provided to a pilot or flight crew through an integrated flight information system (“IFIS”) such as the IFIS developed by Rockwell Collins, Inc. Through an IFIS, a pilot may instantly access weather data such as, but not limited to, graphical weather, winds aloft, icing, turbulence and strategic information that could affect an aircraft in flight. With IFIS, a pilot has a powerful tool to help him or her make more strategic decisions about their flight plans. By combining strategic weather information with an airborne weather radar system, situational awareness is enhanced by providing a pilot with the bigger, real-time weather picture during flight.